Chen
“Wanderer, to have arrived at this place, you must surely have lost your way?” General Information Chen is Ran Yakumo's shikigami, who was guarding the village of Mayohiga during the events of Perfect Cherry Blossom. Unfortunately, she could put up little resistance due to being far away from her master. Chen first appeared as the second stage midboss and boss of Perfect Cherry Blossom, along with being the extra stage midboss and Ran Yakumo's familiar in one of her spell cards. She was also Yukari Yakumo's familiar in Immaterial and Missing Power, Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, and Antinomy Of Common Flowers, and was a target on Stage 6 of Shoot the Bullet. Additionally, she made a background appearance in Hopeless Masquerade. Personality Due to her intellect and personality, Chen is often depicted as a child and about the size of one, with Ran being way taller than her. She's also shown to have a cutesy personality often with her being a daughter figure to Ran. Abilities The way her abilities show up in the game itself is that she runs around the screen so freely in a way that is not expected of a boss of a shooting game, which is characteristic of her (as one would expect of a cat). This could be considered cute if she were an ordinary cat, but it also makes her slightly more tricky to deal with due to her speed and deceptive movement, which can confuse her opponent. Another characteristic of her is how she spins around and around while attacking, somewhat like her master. In her shikigami state, Chen becomes extremely dangerous and is able to use various kinds of sorcery. She uses techniques that focus on speed, and precise, tricky movements to confuse her opponents. For example, she could make it appear as if she is dashing to the left, but will then attack from the right instead, moving so quickly that to humans it appears like instant teleportation. When she becomes a regular bakeneko, she becomes more feral and will resort to more physical attacks like biting and clawing with her long nails. Rather than saying she possesses a special ability to surprise accompanying humans, it is more strongly an implication that she's not able to do anything other than things of this extent. (However, even so, for ordinary humans it is dangerous enough). This is the same ability that Kogasa Tatara has - thus in this aspect, they have mutuality. Chen serves as a shikigami to Ran Yakumo, and becomes much stronger when her master is present. However, she hates water, and splashing her will dispel the shikigami possession, making her resort to physical attacks. She is also very fond of catnip, and will lose the will to fight if some is scattered to distract her. Story Chen first appears in the second stage of Perfect Cherry Blossom guarding the village of Mayohiga, but she is promptly defeated by the heroine. Later in the extra stage, she guards the path to Ran Yakumo, and is much more powerful due to her master's proximity, but was again defeated. Chen appeared in Immaterial and Missing Power, Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, and Touhou Hisoutensoku as a projectile in Yukari's spell card Shikigami "Chen". In Antinomy of Common Flowers she gets used in the same way, this time in a combined move with her master Ran Yakumo. In Shoot the Bullet, Aya Shameimaru encountered Chen on stage 6 and took photos of her. Chen made a background cameo appearance in Hopeless Masquerade on the Hakurei Shrine stage. She is seen standing with Ran Yakumo. Relationships Ran and Yukari Ran Yakumo is her master and Yukari Yakumo is her master's master. Category:Stage Two Boss Category:Heroes